warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Starclan
WELCOME TO STARCLAN THE LIFE OF OUR ANCESTORS New Note!! Please add !how! they died. Welcome to StarClan! We are the warrior ancestors of the clans! Ask to join in the comments. Cinderleap-'Grey she-cat with black specks and green eyes.('Killed by: 'Darkfang) (Hawk) '''Tinypaw- '''Small white she-cat with very pretty amber eyes. '(Killed by: Darkash/deathberry) (Clever) Streakstar- 'Black tom with a thick white stripe down his back and green eyes. '(Killed by: Darkash) (Clever) Aquastar-'Pretty silver-gray she-cat with aqua blue eyes. ('Killed by: A snake.)(Ginger) Pinepelt-'Light brown tom with a black flank, paws, and tail tip and blue eyes. ('Killed by: 'Shadowpelt)(Hawk) '''Mapleleaf-' Ginger she-cat with green eyes. '''(Killed by: Old age) ( Leopard Streakpaw-'Black tom, named after Streakstar, with a white chest and blue eyes, ('Killed by: '''Own sister, Starrypaw)(Ginger) '''Emberheart: Black she-cat with golden eyes (Killed by: Sparrowpelt) (Leopard) Foxkit-''' she-cat with red fur, bushy tail and blue eyes ('''Killed by: Sparrowpelt the same as her mother Emberheart) (Leopard) Seedfur: elderly light brown she-cat with black specks and green eyes. (Killed by: Greencough)(Leopard) Dismay: Unknown appearance, but has light blue eyes. (Killed by: Mutilation, unknown who mutilated) (AFTAR) ' '''Emberheart: '''Black she-cat with golden eyes ('Killed by: Sparrowpelt, the same as her daughter Foxkit.) Sunstripe: White tom with a stripe of orange on his pelt and green eyes(Killed by:'Wingfur)(Loud) Roleplay Streakstar let out a sigh. Tinypaw padded out and sat beside him. "What's wrong, Streakstar?" She asked. "Even thought Mistsky killed him, I don't think BrambleClan is free of Darkash's wrath." Streakstar mewed. Radioactive, Radioactive 20:04, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "There, there Streakstar." said a soft, soothing voice. "I'll help, darling." Aquastar curled her tail around his, a privilege she gives to few. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''s] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe a''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''v] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe i''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''o] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe u''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 09:25, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "How ''dare Darkfang kill me!" Cinderleap hissed. She was rarley in this type of mood. "I had jobs to do, I had a family to take care of!! And now its all gone!" She exclaimed angerly. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 15:09, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Aquastar looked over. "Don't worry, Cinderleap. When your family comes, you'll be together. Your barely close to fading, so you'll have lots of time."Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe s''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''a] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe v''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''i] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe o''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''u] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 12:11, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "And your jobs will be carried on by another cat," added Tinypaw quietly. Radioactive, Radioactive 21:50, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Aquastar nodded. "Besides, you'll get your revenge. But its not the way." She raised her head definately. "Are you suggesting you don't want to be here with us?" Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''s] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe a''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''v] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe i''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''o] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe u''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''r...] ''I need a ''saviour... 07:34, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tinypaw looked at Aquastar in shock. How could anyone not want to be with StarClan? There was no leaf-bare, and prey ran all the time. Radioactive, Radioactive 13:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No... I want to be here..." Cinderleap said quietly, shuffling her paws, "Just not ''now..." '' [[Be Brave..|<3 ]][[User:Hawkbreath|'''Luke ']][[If Tigerstar was good|'is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 23:00, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mapleleaf woke with a jolt as she heared her Starclan clanmates talking, and got up to see what was going on. "Oh dear Cinderleap, I completley understand." She tried to reassure the young she-cat "I had a family to care for also, and grandchildren I had yet to meet. And like Aquastar said your not even close to fading, and you will be reunited with your family when they die," she let out a sigh "unlike me, I am very close to fading away and won't be able to welcome my family. But anyways I am here to support you, even though I may seem like just a usless elder, and not much help..." -Leopardfire Streakstar stepped up to be beside Tinypaw. "I understand, too," he mewed. Radioactive, Radioactive 20:02, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap looked up at her clanmates who cared for her. "Thanks guys, you helped me alot. I'll try and push the thought of my mind.. I'm gonna go for a walk, see you later," She flicked her tail in thanks and walked away. [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ]][[If Tigerstar was good|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 01:12, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Foxkit woke in a starry forest, she jumped up and looked around ''where am I? she wondered. The last thing she remembered was Sparrowpelt biting her neck, then her whole world went dark. As she wandered through the strange forest, she couldn't help but feel scared, but she soon found a grey she-cat with black specks walking by herself. She rushed up to her, "Please help me! I don't know where I am, and I'm so scared. I want to go home!" -Leopardfire Tinypaw walked up to Foxkit and Cinderleap. "Hello, little kit," she mewed gently to the small red cat. "Welcome to StarClan, home of your warrior ancestors. Don't worry, we'll take care of you now. Sparrowpelt won't find you here." Radioactive, Radioactive 19:24, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "But will I ever get to see my family again?" She asked eagerly. "And is there anyone here from my clan?" (Brambleclan) -Leopardfire ---- "Me and Streakstar," replied Tinypaw. "And who is your family? They may live here." Radioactive, Radioactive 20:58, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Um, I don't know, my mother told me that my grandparents died just before I was born. Do you think Streakstar might know who they are?" -Leopardfire ---- "Maybe," mewed Tinypaw, nodding her head. "I'll take you to him." She led Foxkit to the small meeting of cats and introduced her to Streakstar. "Do you know Foxkit's grandparents?" Tinypaw asked. Turning to Foxkit, she said "What were their names?" Radioactive, Radioactive 22:43, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hmmm..." Foxkit thought out loud "I belive I had a grandmother named Seedfur. My mother told me she had brown fur with small black specks.Oh and she had green eyes, she is the only one I can remember..." she said sadly. ---- "I believe I've heard that name before," answered Streakstar, narrowing his eyes. "Seedfur!" He called, louder than a lion. Radioactive, Radioactive 11:13, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Seedfur heard Streakstar calling her name, abandonded the shrew she was finishing and walked out of the bushes to where Streakstar was standing with Tinypaw and a small red she-cat "Yes, what is it?" she asked. -Leopardfire Aquastar raised her head, frowning as she was roused from a nap. She sniffed the air daintly, looking over at the newcomer. Rising reluctantly, she walked over. "Seedfur's here. I'm Aquastar, CraneClan's former leader." She swelled with pride at being important. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe s''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''a] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe v''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''i] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe o''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''u] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 09:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm Tinypaw, a former BrambleClan apprentice, and this is Streakstar, a former BrambleClan leader." Mewed Tinypaw. She stared at Seedfur. "Do you know if Foxkit has any more kin here?" she asked, stepping to the side to reveal Foxkit. Radioactive, Radioactive 20:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Seedfur gasped in shock at the name of her granddaughter. "Foxkit? Oh Foxkit it's so nice to meet you at last! And everyone else, Streakstar" she dipped her head "its been a while. And I do know of a few reletives she has, my mate Ashclaw, and her other grandparents Yellowfur, and Ivywing. But they faded long ago..." Leopard Cinderleap started towards the gasps and welcomes. ''A newcomer. ''She thought, was that good or bad..? As she got closer she spotted a group of cats huddling around. Cinderleap walked up to the crowd to see a small kit no more than 3 moons. ''She lived such a short life! No one deserves that! The kits eyes widened as she saw Cinderleap. [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'''Lu'ke ]][[If Tigerstar was good|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 23:51, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Foxkit stared at the gray she-cat, "Y-you look familiar." she said in a small scared voice,and she knew why this cat looked familiar, she looked like Sparrowpelt. But even though she looked like her murderer, her gaze seemed somewhat soothing "who are you? What clan are you from?" Foxkit finally asked. -Leopard ---- "Me? I-I'm Cinderleap. The old deputy of BrambleClan..." She stared at the little kit as she saw her eyes widen. [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ]][[If Tigerstar was good|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 05:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Foxkit straightened up, "Really? I'm from Brambleclan! Did you know my parents?" -Leopard ---- "Well do you know the names of your parents?" CInderleap asked thoughtfully. [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ]][[If Tigerstar was good|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 02:46, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes My mother was Emberheart and my father was Robinclaw" Foxkit said hopefuly. ---- "I know who Emberheart is!" cried Tinypaw. "She tells me stories of what happened before I was born." Radioactive, Radioactive 12:22, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Really you do?" Foxkit asked excitedly "Thats great! I feel much better now that I know some of you know my family. Does anyone else know who my parents are?" -Leopardfire ---- 'I'll find her!" Tinypaw promised. ---- Tinypaw wandered through the forests of StarClan. She bumped into a ginger she-cat (I'm assuming this is how she looks, please correct me if I'm wrong). "Emberheart?" asked Tinypaw. Radioactive, Radioactive 22:48, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (she is acctually a black she-cat but thats ok :D)Emberheart looked down at the small she-cat in surprise. "Tinypaw?" she asked. -Leopardfire ---- "Yes, Emberheart, Foxkit is here, Sparrowpelt, um, killed her." mewed Tinypaw. Radioactive, Radioactive 12:21, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What?! Sparrowpelt killed me too! Can you take me to her Tinypaw? Emberheart replied to her shock. -Leopardfire ---- "Of course," replied Tinypaw. She led Emberheart back to Foxkit. Radioactive, Radioactive 00:06, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Foxkit!" Emberheart squealed with joy as she ran up to her daughter."I'm so glad I can finally see you again....." (someone can play Foxkit for now, i don't want to RP myself...)) Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:23, December 19, 2013 (UTC)) ---- Dismay looked (well, obviously) distressed. -Aftar Pinepelt looked over at the old,faded cat, as he walked to him, "Tough day?" [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ]][[If Tigerstar was good|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 03:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dismay looked at Pinepelt. "No... and I am still mutilated, but you can't see it." -A WILD AFTAR APPEARED! ---- ---- "Oh.." Pinepelt didn't know what to say.. [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ]][[If Tigerstar was good|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 03:20, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dismay looked at gender here paws. -A HORDE OF WILD AFTERS APPEARED ---- "Do you want to talk about it..?" [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ]][[If Tigerstar was good|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'''3]] 03:45, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I don't know." Dismay looked straight ahead. -WILD AFTERS ARE EVERYWHERE! RETREAT! RETREAT! ---- Aquastar growled, raising her elegant head. "Ssh! Now!" She shot a iron glare at Pinepelt and Dismay, flicking her tail. Aquastar often did not like to be disturbed when she was weaving stalks of green together. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe s''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''a] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe v''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''i] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe o''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''u] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe r...] ''I need a ''saviour... 22:51, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Outside the Clans